


Witchcraft

by MotherBooker



Series: Drabble Night Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Dudley finally asks Petunia a question that she can answer
Series: Drabble Night Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction Drabble Night. Prompt: Witchcraft

If there was one thing Petunia Dursley hated more than magic, it was questions. Dudley had fallen into the nasty habit of questioning everything he could think of, and she was tired of saying  _ because it just is _ and shoving sweets into his hands. 

“Mummy!” Dudley shouted, pulling on her sleeve and guiding her into the living room, where her nephew sat on the rug. “Why’s Harry’s hair grown back?”

Now there was a question she could answer.

“It’s witchcraft, Dudders.” She whispered, delighting in the horror that crossed his face. “Now be a good boy and ignore the freak.”


End file.
